


_

by hxxxfp



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxxxfp/pseuds/hxxxfp
Summary: 我是Dot 我男朋友和他兄弟搞上了*芽詹车





	_

James和Steve在秘密交往。  
没人知道这个秘密，而大家都一致认为他们是最要好的朋友——这也没错，但谁规定好朋友不能成为恋人呢？  
好吧，虽然，我真的很想这么规定。

我叫Dolores，朋友们都叫我Dot，因此我已经习惯这个昵称。至于James，老天，他叫你名字的感觉真让人感觉上瘾。如果问我当初为什么动心，不仅那帅得斩草除根的外表算得一环，他称呼昵称的方式也足以让我沦陷了。

他的示好太使人惊喜，以至于我也没能惊喜几天，就迫切地答应了约会。试问James在低着头对你微笑时提出请求，有哪个女孩能做到，我只是很丢人地胡乱点了头，听进了最后一耳朵：“你也可以带上你的。【You can take yours】”

我努力装出羞涩的神情，准备让他再说一遍。果然他也只是好脾气地笑了，“Dot，我是说你的朋友。”

好，OK，完美。我想，或许带上Christine会更好些——天知道我多想和James独处上一日半天的，但是以防万一，我希望Christine在关键时候能懂我意思。

事实是，小算盘打得再好，我防一万遍也防不住这个万一。周六那天早上我和Christine在公园门口如愿等到了James——和他身旁的一位小个子。James在介绍他时笑嘻嘻地揽过他的肩膀，说，这是我的铁哥们，Steve。而那位Steve只是嗔责似的稍微推开了一些对方的手臂，小声说了一句什么，才略有些僵硬地向我们问好。

不知怎的我生出些不祥的预感，并且我相信我的挚友Christine的感觉多半和我八九不离十——我们俩同时对视了一眼，她微微皱了皱眉头。

诚实地说，我并不会对这位Steve褒加什么溢美之词，因为他实在太普通了，而比同龄人更窄的肩宽和更消瘦的身材让他看起来像极了一头金发的麻杆稻草人——并且是发育不良的。甚至金得太耀眼，就更显出他的孤僻刻板。倘若再仔细打量那亚麻布衬衫上一道道的颜料印，便有鲜艳与洗至发白的痕迹相互交映，无疑和James整洁而英俊的着装裁出一幅鲜明的对比。

我觉得我够客观了，这样的哥们的确不怎么拿得出手，但显然James的表情是将他当了宝，那好吧，我至少也得表示表示。

那绝对是我平生挤出过最假的笑，没有之一，Christine在一旁默默赞同。对方有礼貌地回了一声问好，只不过偶然瞟到那双冷冷的眼睛，我还是会无意识打个哆嗦。

没关系，我安慰自己，我是和James来约会的，加油，Dot，你行的。我给自己打了打气。Christine面无表情地凑过来说，这次你大概没希望了。

怎么会！我立即瞪她，她朝我耸耸肩，不再搭理我。

 

“我觉得如果我主动一点，他送我玩具熊的时候就可能亲我了。”

你做梦吧Dot，Christine说，我怎么看他一颗心全在那个Steve身上。她用手指卷起一缕头发，正对着镜子照个没完，我瘫在床上，心头发堵。你没看到他靠近你时那个小个子的眼神吗？她发问，我把头埋在被子里，摇了摇。好吧，那你真该看看。怎么了？我抬头起来，还疑惑不解，好友一边对着梳妆台固定卷发棒一边很心有余悸地说：老虎，狮子，美洲豹，以及任何我想得到的捕猎的食肉动物才有的冷酷——已不仅仅是冷酷了，或许更像是...嫉妒，占有欲？她停了一下，我想了想与他打招呼时对上的那张冷脸，叠加起来又打了个哆嗦。

或许没有我说的这么夸张，Christine又补了一句，但那绝对是某种敌意。

她说着忧心忡忡地回头瞟我一眼，又转回镜子前，所以我建议你尽早撇清这段关系吧，Dot。我哭丧着个脸，又花痴似的回想了几秒英俊的James笑起来的模样，以及莫名其妙跳出来，在一旁冷冷凝视的——那位铁哥们。天，我放弃了，我大喊，很恋恋不舍的那种，Christine瞪了我一眼训我，大声啥，丢不丢人。但我仍没出息地搂紧了那个熊——脸尤其鼓，又笑得傻乎乎，使我总不由想到James。

“那个玩具....”Steve抬起头，冷藏车里灯光不足，Bucky看不清对方的脸，仍出声应道：“嗯？”

对方的声音闷闷的，“我是说那个熊，有点像你诶。”

“你搞什么——”Bucky哭笑不得，锤了他的手臂一击，他们俩一起吃吃傻笑。

“我下次能也要一个吗？”Steve又问，Bucky好笑地说，“可以啊，只要用你的钱。”

他扑哧一笑，不再答话。

 

我对天发誓我绝不是故意经过那个教室的，上帝保佑明明只是索菲小姐叫我去了一趟办公室我怎么会撞见这种事？？

最重要的是，当事人根本就没有遮遮掩掩的意思啊！我满是惊恐地贴在墙后面，还满脑子都是James和Steve，连门都不准备掩一下地，在画室墙壁上你抵我我抵你地亲来亲去，其激烈程度简直超出我这种花季少女对接吻的万倍想象...或许这可以解释我一时没能移开眼的原因了吗。好吧，即使我嫉妒透了抢走James的那个瘦巴巴稻草杆子，但我不得不承认James和他接吻的样子简直太性感了，甚至分开后那个喘不过气的样子——我的上帝啊，宽恕我吧。我捂着眼睛，开始佩服起Christine的远见和洞察力。还是赶紧溜吧，谁知道他们还能做出什么来啊。

 

Bucky脸上红晕之动人，是Steve见过最美的晚霞，他控制不住，只有没完没了地去折腾那双饱受蹂躏的唇，似乎才能发泄自己的感情的那么万分之一。他的Bucky在这时候尤其乖顺，由他扣着后脑勺亲吻，又搂着他跌跌撞撞地走进门口，防止两人一起被玄关绊倒的狼狈事发生。他们从玄关亲到卧室门，又撞开卧室门一同倒在床上，松开时两人都面色潮红，Bucky更是被汗水和唾液浸湿了胸口的衣襟，他随手拉掉两颗扣子，诱人的风景就从领口里透出来。Steve敢打赌自己的脸绝对不输任何一种被煮熟的甲壳类生物，甚至他能感觉到脸上蒸腾出一股热气，他立即转过头去，就听见Bucky在背后无奈地调笑他：

“你在害羞什么...”那声音实在性感，Steve尴尬的觉得自己那话儿有反应了，他想往后挪挪，却怕Bucky发现，因此更加不敢再动弹。

随即后颈蔓上一个突兀的温度——Bucky的手指贴在那里，温柔地，不容拒绝地，他将Steve拉近自己。Steve吞了口口水，“你不准备穿好衣服了吗，Buck...？”得到Steve疑问的他轻笑一声，耳畔空气染得如这般欲望同样灼热，Steve能感受得到，而Bucky说，

 

Steve，you have me now.

 

他的眼睫闪动，眼角泛出一点水光来；他的呻吟是粘腻的蜂蜜，如他喊自己的名字一般动人。在此之前，他拽下了自己的最后几粒纽扣；他的手掌温和又细腻，贴在他迅速搏动的颈动脉下，抚平他的紧张痉挛；他的嘴唇掠过他的耳边，流连在他的锁骨，最后又再度与他的嘴唇相黏。

James睁开他紧闭的翠绿色双眼，那双美眸闪动着湖泊，阳光，以及露水，以及森林——以及最后，是Steve自己。不断放大、放大；靠近、再近，他觉得没什么再能阻挡自己说出那句话了，但是他呆住了，那样喃喃地愣在他人生仅此得见的美丽之下，只得以唤他的名，无数遍，仿佛只有如此才能将其拥有。

“Bucky，我......”

Bucky乱七八糟地倒在床上，身边堆着他和Steve的衣服，有一条内裤不知什么时候扔在了床底下，但他并不在意。他好笑于Steve这时直观的眼直，而爱意却只会因此浓烈，胸口积攒了一座活火山，岩浆迸发，要被撑破似的，那些幸福因为掺杂了太多糖分而变得黏稠，又通通融在他的血脉里。而Steve，这一切的罪魁祸首，却这样惊异、拜倒于自己所犯下的罪行之下，并为之沦陷迷恋——

Bucky简直不能再忍受这样的快乐了，他遵从了内心的呼唤，他抱住了Steve，幸福如黄油一般缓慢地熔化了，顺着毛孔成为身体循环的一部分；他们像是被温度和液体黏合在一起的两片吐司，这个拥抱因此心照不宣而没有时限地持续。两个少年赤身裸体，满身汗水，彼此紧紧相拥。

“好了哥们，该放开手了，你还想不想接着继续了？”Bucky对他说，Steve有点无措地放开了紧紧怀抱对方的手臂，脸上也浮上一层红晕，“好，好吧。”

他够着了床头柜，拉开了抽屉，润滑剂和避孕套都是崭新的，静静地躺在那里。Bucky在身后恼怒地嚷嚷：“不许笑，Rogers！”

他拧开盖子倒了一点在掌心，皱起眉头来。不，不够，他又倒了一些。不，还是不够，万一他弄伤了Bucky怎么办——  
“Steve Rogers！你有完没完？！！”

“两根手指会很难受吗，Buck？”他撅着屁股，感觉世界就要这样轰然倒塌——他以前怎么没发现Steve这么磨磨叽叽的——但是又的确难受，后穴的空虚让他根本无从忍受，想要被填满的饥渴感顺着后脊向上爬，眼泪迸出来在眼眶里来回打转，他屏着一口气，不知怎么就委屈了，他喊Steve，话音有点颤抖：“你再不进来是要晾我一辈子了吗，jerk....”

 

不过即使这样他们还是熬到了第三根手指，Bucky早就湿的不成样子，在Steve抽出手时那处已水光淋漓，又湿又黏，那具身体为他敞开了，可怜的软肉巴巴地翻在外面，随着Bucky的动作一抖一抖地抽搐。这太难受了，他弓着腰不断往后拱，抽泣和嘟嘟囔囔并存，他急需什么充实他，不仅是身体，也更是他的灵魂。Bucky把脖颈送上去，Steve垂怜地低下头来亲吻他的耳垂。

 

“我进去了？”他问，Bucky轻轻地，又满怀信任纵容地说，——  
“如你所愿。”

 

疼痛。

疼痛温和地弥漫，温和地刺痛他，尽管经过开拓可仍旧存在的疼痛，却让他觉得体内的Steve更加真实。Steve大概也忍得辛苦，还是尽力把动作放得很慢很慢，使他能感受到体内对方的一部分在逐渐涨大，有生命力地跳动，以彰显它的存在。即使这样，他仍感到有什么东西顺着肠壁流到大腿根上，大概浸湿了一小块床单，他只希望那不是血迹。

“你还好吗？”头顶传来担忧的声音，他艰难地点头，疼痛似乎没有那么难以忍受了，一种还没那么强烈的酥麻在一点点俘获他的大脑，并且持续向上蔓延。

“说句话，Buck。”Steve听起来急坏了，可能那真的是血迹，不，上帝啊，他不能一动不动，甚至想抽出去——“我很好！”Bucky连忙说，“帮我个忙，Steve，我想吻你。”

他被小心翼翼地翻过来，Steve脸上满是惊恐，他于是立即揽住对方的脖子，献上唇去亲吻他。他想安慰他的男孩。这没什么，你并没伤害到我，而对我来说，为了你，我也甘愿付出我自己，所以你没必要因为害怕伤害我而担惊受怕。Steve，不要再犹豫了，我想要你爱我。

这样的话脱口而出，Steve颤抖了一下，仿佛被击中了，但他什么也没说，只是再次深深地吻了Bucky。

他做得很好，准确地说，是好过头了。滑腻的汗水和泪水不断堆积，几乎浸透了床单，他喘得毫无节制，叫得失去章法，乱七八糟又忽高忽低地呻吟，除了a和f开头的叹词音节就全是通篇的Steve，他不知道自己为什么这么容易哭。眼泪流到下巴，淌在胸口，Steve凑过去将它舔走。他的舌尖灵活得过分，正肆无忌惮地玩弄他的乳头，快感电流般窜上头皮，他把手指扣进那头灿烂的金发，一些什么哭喊不断从他嘴边溢出，他气喘吁吁，后穴无意识地益发咬紧那根冲撞到前列腺的东西，Steve捣出的水声和拍击声显得有点太过淫乱了，他哭噎又哽咽地承受，呜咽出一声绵长的呻吟：“Stevie....唔....呃.....我受不了了......”“你行的Buck，你已经做得很好了，剩下的我可以帮你——”

他的手伸到他们中间，握住他的阴茎上下套弄，拇指抚弄他的龟头，抹去那里溢出的一点前液，同时加大了操他的力度——他说，Bucky，Bucky，Bucky，Bucky被颠得支离破碎，话也断断续续地讲不完整，他想说，Steve的手在那里停留的时间过长了，他甚至想嘲笑Steve的生涩，但下一秒他就抽搐着高潮了。

房间变得很亮很亮，曝光不断直至只剩白光一片，他疲于睁开眼，忽然又变得很累很累，力气好像一下子被抽光了，但他仍尽责地紧紧咬住那根未释放的，温度已经变得过于滚烫的阴茎。Steve又摒着劲冲刺了几下，就也到了高潮，他射在了保险套里。结束了，他趴在Bucky胸前，举起那只给他撸过的手，很骄傲地把满手白浊展示给他看。Bucky没力气地笑了，他软软地说，操你的，Steve。随后他惊恐地重复了一遍那句话，因为Steve把手伸进了嘴里，将它舔了个干净，然后又俯下身去堵住了Bucky的嘴。

怎么样，你的味道不错吧。一吻结束，Steve问他，Bucky心悸不已地抹了一把嘴角的口水，操你的，Steve。他重复道，但他又笑了。  
Steve望着他的笑容，就那样喃喃地说，Bucky，你知道吗？我想我大概爱你。

Bucky说，是啊，哥们，我想（我）也是。


End file.
